Namikaze Uzumaki Senju Naruko
by kitfoxgirl
Summary: Summary: This is a time-travel story. Kyuubi is Naruko's mom {will explain later}, Minato is still her dad. So it starts after the war and Naruko reads a letter from Tsunade is shock about what she find out and asked Kyuubi to send her back in time. Bloodlines
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a time-travel story. Kyuubi is Naruko's mom {will explain later}, Minato is still her dad. So it starts after the war and Naruko reads a letter from Tsunade is shock about what she find out asked Kyuubi to send her back in time. Bloodlines  
Chapter 1

Naruko was thinking of all she has lost over the years she's been alive. I've lost my dad; I've lost Saru-jiji, my best friend, my godfather Jiariya and my lover. And now because of the war I've lost tons of friends like Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tsunade-baachan, Rock Lee, Shino, Tenten, and so many others. Right now I am in the Hokage's secret library looking through some old documents that Tsunade left for me.

The one I was looking for was a personal letter from Tsunade, when I saw it, the scroll was addressed to me so I opened it and what it said shocked me.

"Dear Naruko, if you are reading this I am dead and never got to tell you that I am your grandmother As you know, I had a boyfriend named Dan, and after he died I found out I was pregnant with his child. When the child was born I named him Minato. He was thirteen and was with Jiariya when I first met him. He looked like Dan all except for the hair but his was brighter than mine, but when he said he wanted to be Hokage, I became afraid that he was going to get killed like my little brother and Dan, but years later when I heard he became Hokage, I was so proud of him. And when I heard he died fighting the Kyuubi, I became depressed. Years passed, thirteen to be exact. When I found out that Minato had a child, that's when I met you. I never meant to be so mean to you and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But I love you and always will.  
Love, Tsunade"

After I read the letter, I was in tears, so I went to see my Kaa-san to see if anything could be done.

"Hey Kaa-san?" I asked.

"Yes Kit?" asked Kyuubi.

"Did you know about this?" I asked

"No I didn't but it would explain how you have the first Hokage's bloodline" said Kyuubi

"true. Now on to why I came is there any way to change what has happened?"

"Yes I can send you back as far as before the chunin exams" said Kyuubi

"Thank you Kaa-San I'll see you when I wake up" I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up I looked around and instantly knew I was in my apartment I then went to see Kaa-San.

'I think it worked Kaa-San' I said

'Of course it worked what do you think I would lie to you, my own child' asked Kyuubi

'Of course not Kaa-San' I said

'Now I would go see old man Sarutobi and tell him what's going on´

I nodded when I left Kaa-San I got out of bed and looked in my closet and was horrified at all the neon orange "did I really wear these 'things'" I asked myself

I got in the back of the closet where there was a box that had some clothes I looked in and began to dig through it when I found a blood red tank top and black shorts I put them on and found that they fit nicely I then went into the bathroom and started to brush my Hair and my teeth when I was done I left to go see jiji.

When I got there I decided to scare him and I began to walk up the side of the tower to his office window lucky me the window was open and I silently stepped in and I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi jiji" I said

"AHH" yelled Sarutobi as he jump up

He looked at me with his hand over his heart.

"Are you trying to kill me Naruko?" he asked

"No not really but I do need your Anbu to leave the room for a while" I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because I need to talk to you about something important" I said

Sarutobi snapped his fingers and his Anbu left.

After I felt them leave I got out a tag with a seal on it I put it on the frame of the door I knew Sarutobi was looking at it so I told him what it was.

"It's a modified sound proof seal nothing can be heard by anyone outside this room and can only be taken off by me" I said

"Where did you get it?" asked Sarutobi

"I made it this morning" I said

"Hmm. Now what did you need to talk to me about that needs that seal" he asked

"Some classified things and things that only I and the people I choose can know" I said

He nodded

'Kit summon me out' said Kyuubi suddenly

"You mind if I call out my boss summon" I asked

"You know how to summon?" asked Sarutobi

I nodded "Yes I do"

"What is your summon?"

"That's the surprise"

"Fine as long as it doesn't destroy the building" said Sarutobi

I bit my thumb and did the hand seals and silently said summoning jutsu and a puff of smoke appeared and there stood a woman with long crimson red hair and red eyes wearing a beautiful dark red kimono.

Sarutobi's eyes went wide I knew he recognized her since she use to live in the village.

"Hello oji-san its been a while" said Kyuubi

"Kyu-chan? But how?" he asked

"You didn't think I would stay out of my own daughter's life did you?" she said

"I guess not."

"Ok then on to business." I said

"Yes lets" said Kyuubi

"Ok jiji this is going to be a big shock to you but we aren't from this time period we are from the future a bad future" I said

"You got to be joking" said Sarutobi

"No we're not I sent us back to make a better future" said Kyuubi

"It's true this is the first time I've seen you in 3-4 years and I'm trying very hard not to cry this very moment" I said

"That would make you 16-17 but it's still hard for me to believe you two are from the future"

"Kaa-san is there anyway to prove we are from the future?" I asked

She nodded "Yes there is come here Sarutobi-sama" said Kyuubi

Sarutobi nodded and came over to us I realized what my Kaa-San was doing so I also stepped forward Kaa-San place a hand on both of our heads and said something and we appeared in part of my mind.

"Where are we?" He asked

"We are in part of my mind where my memories are stored" I said

"So you going to show me something's to prove you're from the future"

We nodded. I walked over to one of the many cubes and looked at it I went over to another one and touched it and it started to show the memory. It was of me fighting Pein and of me meeting my dad Minato when I was going to undo the seal then I went over to a different memory and did the same thing as before and the memory appeared before us out was of some of the war when Kabuto summoning the past Hokages to the field. I looked at jiji he looked horrified at what was happening before him. I decided to end the memory and we left my mind and were back in the office.

"Believe us now" I asked

"Yes I do it's hard to believe that all that will happen in the future" said Sarutobi shaking his head

"Yes it is but that's why we came back to destroy our enemies" I said

"So who else are you going to tell?" Asked Sarutobi

"I know I have to tell Kakashi or he'll wonder where all my power came from and jiji with your permission I would like to tell Sasuke the truth" I said/asked

Sarutobi's eyes widened "you know?"

I nodded "I've known since Itachi-kun left. He came by that night and told me and asked me not to tell anyone and have you ever wondered why I wear this chain around my neck it has the Uchiha clan engagement ring given to the female that the clan head will marry" I said

"He gave you that? And why tell Sasuke?"

"Because he goes mad and joins the enemy and yes he did" I said

"Fine you may tell him and take this it may help explain to him what happened that night" said Sarutobi as he got out a scroll

I took the scroll and Kaa-san and me left for Sasuke's house.

"Kaa-san I just thought of something what are we going to tell everyone when they see you walking around, cause won't people that know who you are wonder how you're suddenly back?" I asked

"I thought of that before I'm going to tell them that after I gave birth to you I went into a coma and recently woke up" said Kyuubi

"That's a good idea" I said with a smile

It was weird walking down the street of Konoha to Sasuke's house cause it seemed that lots of people recognized Kaa-san I could hear people talking about how me and her look a lot alike and cause people were not looking at me with hate.

When we got to Sasuke's house we knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Soon the door and there was Sasuke.

"Yes Naruko?" he asked

"May we come in there's something important I need to tell you" I said

Sasuke nodded and let us in.

Once in the living room I began to talk.

"Sasuke I hope you don't hate me for this but here this is the truth of the night your family died" I said giving him the scroll.

He took the scroll and started to read it after a few minutes I saw a tear roll down his cheek he put down the scroll.

"Is this real?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes it is and I'll understand if you hate me for not telling you about this just Itachi didn't want you to go after Orochimaru but I think it's wrong for you to hate your brother and it was hard to convince jiji to let me tell you about this but I think thing will turn out for the best" I said

"How did you know about this?" Asked Sasuke

"Well Itachi came by that night before he left and gave me this after telling me what was going on" I said pulling out the chain necklace with the Uchiha ring around it.

Sasuke's eyes widened "That's the Uchiha engagement ring are you saying you're engaged to Itachi"

"Yes I am but don't tell anyone cause Konoha is a just one big gossip chain from what I've learned right Kaa-san" I said looking at her

"Kaa-san? I thought you were an orphan" asked Sasuke

"She didn't know I was still here cause I was in a coma since I gave birth to her and just came out of it a week ago and was released from the hospital two days ago and you may call me Kushina" said Kyuubi

I smiled at her and she smiled back

"Well we'll leave now and I'll see you tomorrow ok" I said as we got up and were heading for the door Sasuke got up as well and opened the door for us but when I was about to step out Sasuke hugged me I was shocked but hugged him back.

"Bye Naruko and thank you" said Sasuke

"Bye Sasuke" I said and me and Kaa-san left

"Well that went better then I expected" said Kyuubi

"Yea now to see about getting new clothes I think I'll get Sakura to come with" I said

"But she's in her banshee stage right now so why?" Asked Kyuubi

"So I can get her out of that stage now or we can keep her like that for another year" I said

"Good point well let's go get her" said Kyuubi

I nodded and we headed for her house.

When we got to her house Sakura was outside watering her plants.

"Hey Sakura" I said walking up to her

"Naruko! Man am I happy to see you. I need to know what's going on I nearly freaked out when I woke up this morning and I know you had something to do with it" said Sakura as she kind of freaked

"What are you talking about" I asked

"How I woke up in my 13 year old body. The last I remember was you crying begging me to stay with you." Said Sakura

My eyes widened "You remember?" I asked

"Here look" she said showing me the mark that I gave my personal Anbu when I became Hokage

"Yay I'm don't have to be alone and change things by myself" I said as I hugged Sakura

"Hello Sakura-San it's good to finally meet you I'm Naruko's mom" said Kyuubi

"You mean you're Kyu-" Kyuubi put her hand over Sakura's mouth

"Everyone knows me as Kushina but in my fox form you call me Aka" said Kyuubi

Sakura nodded "So Naruko why are we back"

"To change things and I need to have a serious talk with my grandmother" I said

"Grandmother?" Asked Sakura

"Yes it seems Tsunade had kept that from me" I said

"So Tsunade is your grandma well that explains how you have that bloodline of yours"

"Yep I found a letter she left me explaining everything" I said

"So what did you come down here for?" Asked Sakura

"To see if you wanted to go shopping for new clothes cause all I really have is that horrid neon orange" I said

"Haha yes we need to go shopping for you let me go get my money and we'll go" she said

After a minute Sakura came out and we left. When e got to the shopping district we went in to a shop that I was welcome in Kaa-san watched as me and Sakura went through the racks of clothes she then looked around for herself. I soon found a cool outfit it was like the outfit I had now just it came with a short sleeve vest that came in black and dark red I got one of the outfit to show Kaa-san and Sakura.

"Look what I found" I said going up to them

"Cool Naruko. Look at this" said Sakura holding up an outfit that looked like the one she wore in the future but it was a darker pink

"That's awesome" I said

So Sakura and me got a couple more outfits and went up to the cash register and paid for our clothes. We then went to a weapon shop to get me a sword and two mini fans.

After I got my sword and ordered my fans we dropped Sakura off at home and headed home ourselves.


End file.
